Problem High School
by Miroke
Summary: What if the cast of G Gundam was at a High School and the shuffle alliance guys were the biggest trouble makers in school and then at the begining of the year two young girls appear and challenge them.
1. Trouble Maker

****

Problem High School

__

By: Miroke

****

Chapter One - Trouble Maker

"Good morning all you boys and girls, spring breaks officially over and its time to hit those book...." An alarm clock went off and a young man with messy black hair and dark eyes poked his head out from under the covers.

"Damn clock," The young man said and picked up a near by shoe and flung it at the annoying alarm clock.

"Domon!" A woman's voice yelled from out side the young boy's bedroom door.

"Yes mother?" Domon asked as he slowly got up out of his warm bed and walked over to his door and unlocked it.

"Domon Kasshu get ready for school or you're going to be late again!" A woman with brown hair that was about to her shoulders yelled and glared at her son.

"All right, all right could you just stop yelling it's to early for that." Domon said and put his hand on his face.

"Well then I had better see you down at the dinner table in no less than five minutes." Mrs. Kasshu yelled and stormed out of the room.

"Well she didn't have to slam the door." Domon said and walked into his bathroom still in his boxers. He brushed his teeth and took a very quick shower in less than two minutes. It took him two minutes to get dressed and then he was down stairs.

"So you actually did everything in five minutes like mom told you to?" The middle-aged brother with dark brown hair and lighter colored eyes asked Domon with a smirk on his face. 

"Ha ha very funny Kyoji," Domon said and glared at Kyoji.

"Son don't be smart to your older brother, and you better get going." Mr. Kasshu said and tapped his wristwatch. 

"Ok see everyone after school," Domon said and ran out the door with his backpack on his back. 

Domon made it to school with ten minutes to spare. He met up with his friends along the way to his class.

"Domon!" Someone yelled and jumped down off the lockers.

"God Chibodee give me a fucking heart attack why don't ya?" Domon asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Sorry I just thought you needed to be woken up some more." Chibodee said with an evil smile, he had purple hair with a pink streak in front and his eyes were kind or teal.

"Hello Domon, Chibodee." George De Sand a young man with orangish red hair and violet eyes as he walked up to them.

"Hey bro's how's it going?" A younger man with black hair and reddish colored eyes yelled as he ran up to the three. 

"Hey Sai Sici how's it going?" Chibodee asked and waved at his friend and then he noticed two girl walking down the hall talking. It was Rain Mikamura and Allenby Biazury. 

Rain has brown hair and blue eyes. She also has a headband holding some of her hair back out of her eyes.

Allenby has really short light blue hair and blue eyes. 

"Hey Rain, Allenby!" Domon yelled and waved at the two girls so they would know who was yelling at them.

"Oh hi Domon and everyone else I see," Rain said and smiled at the other three boys who were standing next to Domon. "Hey where's Argo and Natasha?" Rain asked when she noticed two members of their group missing.

"I don't know, I haven't seen neither one this morning." Chibodee said and looked around the crowded hall trying to see if he could find his friends.

"If their here today they'll be in class," George said and started to walk to their first class, which was French I.

"I don't wanna go to French!" Sai Sici whined as Chibodee drug him down the hallway.

"Oh Sacici stop whining at least you don't have Miss Mirtoka." Chibodee said and thought back to the beginning of the year when he was put into Miss. Mirtoka's French I class and he shivered at the thought. " I'm glad they let me change teachers." Chibodee said with a sigh of relief.

They all made it to first period and when they walked in they saw Argo Gulskii, who has short dark brown hair and dark eyes, and sitting next to him was Natasha a young girl with long dark green hair and glasses.

"Who would actually want to sit and stay in here?" Domon asked as he took his seat in the very back row.

The bell rang and all the students came in and took their seats before the teacher came in.

"All right as everyone must know from you schedules my name is Miss. Tisika. So let's make sure your all in the right class." Miss. Tisika said, she had raven black hair that was put back into a bun and her eyes were a strange shade of purple.

Miss. Tisika pulled a piece of paper, with all her classes names on it and started to take role.

"Ok class we're missing two people, Aireta Shirtio and Mikia Mirotakari." Miss Tisika said and looked around the classroom. About that time two young girls ran into the class out of breath. 

"We're here!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Well do you have an excuse for being late?" Miss Tisika asked the two girls.

The first girl, Aireta Shirtio had long royal blue hair with silver streaks in it and her eyes are a strange shade of blue with pink dots in them. 

The second girl, Mikia Mirotakari had short midnight blue hair and her eyes were a crystal blue. 

"No," They both said at the same time with smirks on their faces.

"Fine just take a seat," Miss Tisika said with a sigh of frustration.

Aireta and Mikia both walked to the back of the room where there were two seats in front of Chibodee and George. Aireta sat down in front of Chibodee and Mikia sat down in front of George.

"Oh goodie look more girls to play pranks on." Chibodee whispered to Sai Sici.

"Yea and their cute to." Sai Sici said with a smirk on his face.

"Sai Sici!" Rain kind of yelled in embarrassment.

"What I'm just telling the truth." Sai Sici said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Oh I give up you think half the girls in this school are cute." Allenby said and put her head in her hands.

"Yea I do except you two." Sai Sici said and when he did that earned him a bump on the head from Allenby's book.

"Ouch what that heck was that for?" Sai Sici asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"For being an idiot," Allenby said and turned her attention toward the teacher who had just started talking.

"All right class let's learn how to say "Hello how are you?" in French" The teacher said and everyone kind of tuned her out and started talking to their friends.

Chibodee tapped Aireta on the shoulder and when she turned around he smiled at her. "Hi my name's Chibodee Crockett. And from what the teacher said you must be Aireta Shirtio." Chibodee said with a smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Chibodee now leave me the hell alone." Aireta said in an angry tone and glared at a confused Chibodee and then she turned back around.

"Well it looks like not all the girls are charmed by your rudeness, Chibodee." George said and smiled slightly and looked at Mikia who was sitting in the seat in front of him.

"I dare you to say something to the other one." Chibodee said to George.

"Unlike you I am a gentleman and plus your in trouble." George said and nodded toward the other side of Chibodee.

Chibodee slowly turned around and almost jumped out of his seat when he saw Miss Tisika staring down at him with a piece of paper in her hand that said detention on it and it had; Chibodee Crocket, George De Sang, Aireta Shirtio, and Mikia Mirotakari.

"What?!" All four yelled at the same time.

"You can read now leave for detention now since it's not to far into the school day." Miss Tisika said and pointed toward the door.

Slowly, Chibodee, George, Aireta, and Mikia got up and walked out the door.

"Damn you!" Aireta yelled and punched Chibodee in the nose when they were out side the classroom.

"Ouch what the hell was that for?" Chibodee asked as he held his hand up to his nose.

"For getting me detention on my first fucking day!" Aireta yelled and punched the locker that was next to Chibodee's head.

"Sorry," Chibodee said in a muffled tone as he looked at Aireta waiting for her to hit him again. But instead of hitting him she just stormed on down the hallway toward where the office was.

"You shouldn't have pissed her off." Mikia said and shook her head and smiled.

"I tried to tell him to leave you two alone and not bother you but no he insisted." George said and smiled at Mikia.

"Well it looks like he's learned his lesson, doesn't it." Mikia said and smiled at George.

"Yes it does." George said and smiled back at Mikia. George and Mikia walked down the hall in the direction that Aireta had went a few minutes ago.

They made it to the office and they walked up to the front desk.

"Yes can I help you?" A young woman with short brown hair asked and smiled at the four.

"We have detention." Aireta said still in an angry tone as she glared at Chibodee out the corner of her eye.

"On so you must be the four troublemakers for this year huh?" The young woman asked in a stern voice and then she smiled. "I'm just joking, let's see for detention you can go help the ladies in the cafeteria wash some of their pots and pans that won't fit in the dish washer." She said and told them to go ahead.

"I hate you." Aireta said and glared at Chibodee.

"Same here," Chibodee said through clenched teeth.

"I don't think they like each other." George said and Mikia nodded.

"I think your right." Mikia said with a smile.

****

Author's Note: Ok this is my first try at a G Gundam High School fic so please be nice. I hope you like it. I already have the next chapter typed up but I'm not going to post it unless my reviewers want me to so please review. 


	2. Teacher's Pet

****

Problem High School

__

By: Miroke

****

Chapter Two: Teacher's Pet

Chibodee and Aireta walked over to the three old women that were washing dishes and other various pots and pans that were way to big to put in the dishwasher. Aireta mumbled something under her breath as she walked next to Chibodee and he just glared over at her.

__

Why in the heck did that woman pair me up with her? Couldn't she have paired me up with my buddy George or even that other new girl Mikia, any one but Aireta? Chibodee thought as he walked and glanced over at Aireta now and then.

__

Why me? I hate him and I've only known him for what a couple of hours, Aireta thought and looked over at Chibodee out of the corner of her eye. _He is kind of cute though. Wow what just a damn minute where did that come from he's not cute he's annoying, rude, and ah shit who am I trying to lie to he's cute._ Aireta thought and hit her self mentally for agreeing with her thoughts.

"What are you looking at?" Chibodee asked when he noticed Aireta looking at him and kind of smiling.

"Oh nothing," Aireta said and quickly turned away from him and stared straight in front of her.

__

Man she's confusing, but she is kind of cute when she embarrassed, Chibodee thought and then he just whacked himself mentally for thinking that. _What in the hell am I saying she's not cute she's a grouchy, annoying, self centered, beautiful girl. _Chibodee thought as he gave into his own thoughts and smiled to him self.

"All right you two-time to stop day dreaming and get to work." A woman holding a sprayer said and handed Aireta and Chibodee both a sprayer.

"But do we have to?" Chibodee whined and looked at the sprayer in his hand and then he was hit with a freezing cold splash of water. 

"Oops did I spray you I'm sorry." Aireta said and smiled at him playfully.

"Why you little brat!" Chibodee yelled and pulled his sprayer up and pointed it at her. "I dare you to do that again. If you do I'll get to see what you look like in a wet T-shirt contest." Chibodee said and smirked when she started to blush a little.

"Is that a threat?" Aireta asked and kept her sprayer pointed at Chibodee.

"No it's a promise if you spray me again." Chibodee said and smiled and then he was hit in the face with another blast of freezing cold water. Chibodee started jumping around wildly and was yelling "Cold, cold!" While he jumped.

"Now this is entertaining." Aireta said and smiled at Chibodee as he jumped. "Oh no!" She yelled and held her hands up trying to stop the blast of water that was coming her way from Chibodee's sprayer.

"I warned you but you just wouldn't listen." Chibodee said and then he stopped and looked at Aireta who was dripping wet and her white loose shirt was now clinging to her skin.

"Chibodee you stupid little ass hole." Aireta said and reached over for the sprayer that she had just dropped but was stopped when someone else grabbed it before she had a chance to. "What?" Aireta asked as she looked up to see the school's principal standing in front of her with his arms crossed and the sprayer in his hand. 

"To my office now both of you." He said and pointed toward the office.

"But I didn't do any thing it was all his fault." Aireta whined and pointed over at Chibodee who had a grin on his face as he hid the sprayer he had behind his back.

"Don't blame him when I saw you holding the sprayer in your hands about to spray him again. Now stop whining and go to my office NOW." The principal said and Aireta glared at Chibodee and slowly walked down to the office with her head down. 

"Yes sir." Aireta said as she walked with a sad look on her face. _I didn't even do any damn thing. He started it and I was just defending myself. _Aireta thought as she opened the office door and looked back at the principal and Chibodee talking. "He's such a teachers pet." Aireta said out loud as she walked into the office.

"Oh I see that you're back again dear." The woman at the front desk said and smiled at Aireta. "Did that boy Chibodee get you into some trouble again?" She asked and patted a set next to her desk and smiled at Aireta.

"Yes he did he sprayed me with the sprayer in the cafeteria and I was going to spray him back when the principal came and thought I was the one who started it." Aireta said and sighed a little at her frustration.

"What was your name again I forgot it or did you even tell me your name to begin with?" The woman asked and smiled dumbly at Aireta.

"My name is Aireta Shirtio and I don't remember if I told you before or not." Aireta said and laughed a little.

"Well nice to meet you Aireta, my name is Nutrina Ariataka." Nutrina said and smiled and held out her hand to shake Aireta's.

"Nice to meet you to," Aireta said and shook Nutrina's hand.

The principal and Chibodee walked into the office and Aireta and Nutrina looked up when they did. 

"Mr. Hukuma has Mr. Crockett here done something else to get into trouble?" Nutrina asked and smiled over at Aireta when she said it. 

"No Miss. Ariataka he has not but this young girl here, Miss. Shirtio I think that's your name right?" Mr. Hukuma said and looked over at Aireta who was sitting next to Nutrina.

"Yes Mr. Hukuma," Aireta said and lowered her head again and looked down at her hands.

"Well any way she was caught red handed trying to spray Mr. Crockett here with one of the sprayers in the cafeteria." Mr. Hukuma said and put his hand on Chibodee's shoulder. "But Mr. Crockett here would never spray her back even if she did spray him, isn't that right son?" Mr. Hukuma said and smiled at Chibodee and then walked into his office and sat down at the desk. "Come in Miss. Shirtio; let's see what your punishment will be for what you have done to Mr. Crockett here." Mr. Hukuma said from within his office.

Aireta started to get up and walk over Mr. Hukuma's office when Chibodee spoke up. 

"No wait sir, I don't think she needs to be punished it was as much my fault as it was her's so if you are going to punish her then punish me as well." Chibodee said and looked down at a completely shocked Aireta and smiled sweetly.

"Are you sure son, I mean she did drench you in water do you want to go home and change and then come back in dry clothes?" Mr. Hukuma asked and walked out of his office and looked at Chibodee in confusion.

"Yes but I'm going to take Aireta and let her get her some dry clothes from her house as well, if that's all right with you that is sir." Chibodee said and turned to look at Mr. Hukuma who was standing in his office's doorway. 

"Oh yes that's just fine." Mr. Hukuma said and looked at Chibodee and then looked over at a very confused Aireta.

"Well then let's go Aireta well go by your house first." Chibodee said and held out a hand to her to help her up but she just ignored him and walked out the door with out him. "What did I do this time?" Chibodee asked and turned to look at Nutrina confused. 

"I think she likes you she just doesn't want to admit it." Nutrina said and smiled at Chibodee before she started typing on her computer that was at her desk again.

"Oh really," Chibodee said and then he turned and ran out the door after Aireta.

****

Mean While With George, Mikia, and Kiri (The First Woman They Met In The Cafeteria)

"Ok here you go kids and make sure you get them good and clean." Kiri said as she handed George and Mikia two scrub brushes and pointed over to two stoves that were covered in grease and other things that they really didn't want to know what it was. 

"Oh I think I'm going to be sick." Mikia said and covered her mouth as she stared at the mess in front of her.

"I know what you mean but lets get this over with so we can leave and go find Chibodee and your friend Aireta." George said and they moved toward the stoves slowly.

They got some buckets from a near by shelf and filled them with water and some soap and other cleaners and ducked their scrub brushes into them until they were extremely soapy. They started to scrub the eyes of the stoves. About thirty minutes of scrubbing and the stoves were beginning to look a little better but you could still see some of the grease where the soap wouldn't bring it off. George looked over at the shelves and noticed to dry towels and went over and got them and he handed one to Mikia and kept the other for him self. He took his towel and scrubbed the greasy places until the grease disappeared and the spot shined. 

"Finally we got it done and it only took us one hour." Mikia said as she looked at her wristwatch.

"So let's go and find Kiri and see if we can go now." George said and laid his towel down and Mikia did the same and they walked around a corner and found Kiri talking to some of the other ladies in the kitchen. "Excuse me Kiri," George said as he walked up behind her.

"Yes," Kiri asked as she turned around to look at the two teenagers.

"We finished cleaning the stoves and we were wondering if we could go now?" George asked and looked at Kiri with pleading eyes. 

"Well," Kiri said and put her finger up to her chin to think. "Oh of course you can just don't mention it to any one George ok. Go on home for the day and I'll put you down as finishing your detention." Kiri said and shoed him away along with Mikia.

"Man these people must really like you George." Mikia said as she walked next to him toward the exit of the school.

"Well my friends and I are really well known because most of our parents are extremely rich and we can get away with pretty much any thing at this school but the only teacher who hates us is Miss. Tisika the French teacher. But we can never really figure out why." George said and smiled and started to laugh a little.

"I wonder what happened to Chibodee and Aireta weren't they suppose to be washing pots and pans with those women over there?" Mikia asked and nodded over to three women who were drying up some water on the floor.

"Yes they were but if I know my friend Chibodee he had some fun with those sprayers and your friend was probably the target." George said and smiled at the thought of his friend in a water fight with Aireta the girl who he said he hated so much.

"Yes but if I know my friend Aireta she gave him a fight back." Mikia said and smiled at George.

George smiled at Mikia and then he saw two girl running over toward him carrying some papers.

"Hey girls how are you this morning?" George asked as he smiled at the two girls.

The first girl had shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes and she seemed to really know George well and the second girl seemed a little younger than the first and she had blue hair and blue eyes.

"Hello George and who is your friend here?" The girl with shoulder length blond hair asked and looked over at Mikia.

"Marie this is Mikia, Mikia this is Marie." George said and nodded at each girl when he said their names.

"Now George you wouldn't forget about me now would you?" The younger girl with blue hair and blue eyes asked and smiled at George.

"Oh of course not Cecil you know better than that, how could I forget Sai Scic's girlfriend?" George asked and kind of laughed when she blushed a little at his comment.

"Sai Scic and I are just friends George and you know that." Cecil said and the blush on her face got a little brighter.

"Well have either of you see Chibodee around?" George asked still wondering what had happened to his friend and Aireta.

"Yes I saw him leaving school with some girl and they both were soaking wet." Marie said and laughed a little at remembering the sight. "The girl didn't seem too happy about it either." Marie said and laughed a little more.

"Where are you two headed?" Cecil asked and looked from Mikia to George.

"Well I thought if Mikia here didn't have a ride home I would drop her off by her house and then go home myself." George said and smiled over at Mikia.

"Oh no you don't have to take me home I have my own car but thanks any way." Mikia said and smiled.

"Well I guess I'll see you two tomorrow then good bye." George said and walked out the exit with Mikia beside him.

****

Author's Note: I'm so glad that you like my story. I tried to make chapter two a little longer than chapter one. And thanks to the reviewer who reminded me that I forgot about Cecil and I just remember about Marie Louis as well. And the only pairings I know for sure that will be in this story are Domon/Rain, Argo/Natasha, and Sai Scic/Cecil. I'm not for sure who I should put the other characters with but I would love to know what you think. So please if you will give me some pairings for Chibodee, George, Marie, Allenby, and the two original characters Aireta and Mikia.


	3. Driving Dangers

****

Problem High School

__

By: Miroke

****

Chapter Three: Driving Danger

Chibodee and Aireta were on their way out of the school parking lot. Chibodee glanced over at Aireta and kind of smirked at her sitting with her arms crossed and looking straight in front of her and not even glancing at him or any thing else.

"So where do you live?" Chibodee asked as he turned out of the school's parking lot and onto another road.

"Take this road until you get to a red light then make a left and then go to the second road and then take a right and then you go down a hill and then take another right and then you follow that road to my house." Aireta said and didn't once look at Chibodee as she explained how to get to her house.

"Ok," Chibodee said as he listened to her closely. _Man she must've had that memorized. _Chibodee thought as he looked for the red light she had told him about.

__

Why did I even get in his car for crying out loud knowing him he'll probably wreck and kill both of us? I wonder if Mikia is having more fun with George than I am with Chibodee. Aireta thought as she opened the window and laid her head on the door and let the wind blow over her face.

Chibodee looked over at her and then turned back to the road. _Why does she hate me so much? Am I that much of a jerk to girls? _Chibodee asked himself mentally as he drove. Chibodee looked up and saw the red light she had told him about but about the time he was getting ready to turn off a loud bang was heard and his car started to spin out of control. 

"What the heck is happening?" Aireta asked as she was almost flung out the window because she had forgotten to put her seat belt on. 

"Hold on!" Chibodee yelled and took a free arm and wrapped it around her waist and pulled her away from the window and over to him so she wouldn't fly out.

Aireta buried her face into Chibodee's shirt and started to cry. "Make it stop!" Aireta said as she cried. 

"Just hold on and you'll be fine I promise." Chibodee said and tightened his grip on her. Chibodee finally got the car to slow down enough to move it over to the side of the road and bring it to a stop. "There see we've stopped." Chibodee said and looked down at her and kind of smiled.

Aireta looked up and then looked around her and then up at Chibodee who was smiling at her. "Damn you you almost got us killed!" Aireta yelled and punched Chibodee in the ribs. 

"Ouch I just saved our lives by not wrecking the darn car." Chibodee said and put his hand on the place where Aireta had just hit him.

"Where are we anyway?" Aireta asked as she got out of the car and looked around the road.

"Well I couldn't turn off on the road you told me to but I took a right and now we're close to my house I live about a mile up that way." Chibodee said and pointed up the road they were on. "I'll just call my house and see if my mother or father are home and have one of them to send someone to pick us up and we can call your parents from my house." Chibodee said and pulled out a cell phone and pushed some buttons. 

::Crockett residence.::

::Hello this is Chibodee, is my mother or father anywhere near by?::

::I'm sorry sir but your parents are gone to a meeting. What is it that you need?::

::Well I was driving this girl home from school but my car blew a tire and now we're stuck on the side of the road about a mile from the mansion.::

::Oh don't worry Sir I'll bring the limousine and get you and your lady friend.::

::Thank you Yuro::

::Your welcome sir. I should be there in about ten minutes::

::I'll be waiting by my car::

::Good bye sir::

::Good bye Yuro::

Chibodee said and hung up his cell phone and turned and looked at Aireta who was looking at him like he was some kind of creature with ten heads. "What's wrong Aireta?" Chibodee asked confused.

"Are really rich or some thing?" Aireta asked a little bit still in shock.

"My mother is a doctor and my father runs his own company, so yea I guess my family is pretty rich." Chibodee said and smiled and scratched the back of his head and laughed.

Aireta laughed a little and then she went back to her stern face that she mostly had all the time. "Why can't I just call my parents on your cell phone instead of waiting for your butler or what ever he is?" Aireta asked and pointed at his cell phone that was still in his hand.

"Uhm because this cell phone only lets me call certain places, sorry but that's the way my father has it set up." Chibodee said and smiled at her.

"Ah I'm stuck on the side of the road with an idiot and a fucked up cell phone." Aireta said to herself as she sat down on the ground next to his car.

__

Can't I do any thing that doesn't make her mad? Chibodee thought to himself as he looked at her and sighed. Chibodee decided to walk over and sit down next to her until Yuro got there.

"When's that Yuro guy suppose to get here?" Aireta asked as she put her chin in her hand.

"He said it would take him about ten minutes." Chibodee said and then he turned and looked down at her just for second and then he turned back to look at the road.

Aireta glanced up at him and then turned back to the ground.

Chibodee looked over at the side of the road and saw a bush of wild flowers and smiled at what he thought. 

Aireta watched Chibodee get up and walk toward the bush. _ I wonder what he's doing? _ Aireta thought as she watched him pick one of the flowers off the bush.

"Here," Chibodee said and handed Aireta a bright yellow flower with spots of pink in it.

"What's this for?" Aireta asked as she held the flower up to her nose and smelled of it. 

"I thought you might like it since," Chibodee said and started to blush lightly. "It's just as beautiful as you are." Chibodee said and a bright crimson blush hit his face.

"What?" Aireta asked and looked up at him with a slight blush on her face.

*HONK*HONK*

"Hello sir is this the young lady you told me about on the phone?" An older gentleman with black hair and green eyes asked as he got out of a jet-black limousine.

"Yes Yuro it is and what did you do fly or something it hasn't even been close to ten minutes yet." Chibodee said as he looked at his wristwatch.

"No sir but you said that you needed to get this young lady home so she could call her parents." Yuro said and gestured toward Aireta who was standing still holding the flower that Chibodee had given her a few minutes ago.

"Well yes your right we do need to get Aireta back to the mansion so she can get a hold of her parents to let them know she's all right." Chibodee said and turned to look at Aireta. "Come on let's go." Chibodee said and got into the limousine.

"Hey hold on a minute I'm coming!" Aireta yelled and jumped in the limousine next to Chibodee. 

Chibodee glanced over at her and noticed that the flower he had given her was now resting in her hair right above her left ear. "I see that you like the flower I gave you." Chibodee said and smiled when she lightly blushed at him looking at her and the comment he had made.

"I was just in a hurry to get to the limousine so I just stuck it behind my ear. It has nothing to do with you or the damn flower." Aireta said and turned her gaze away from Chibodee and took the flower out of her hair and threw it out the window.

Chibodee just watched her and sighed and turned to an icebox that was in the side of the limousine and opened it and got out a drink. "Would you like one?" Chibodee asked and turned to look at Aireta.

Aireta looked over at Chibodee and then down at the drinks in the icebox. "Whatever." Aireta said and turned her head back toward the window.

__

I wish she would at least talk to me for five minutes with out cussing me. I would really like to know more about her. Chibodee thought as he handed her a drink and when he did their hands touched and Aireta shot her head around and looked down at their hands and then her gaze fell on his face. _She has the most beautiful eyes. _Chibodee thought as he gazed deep into her blue eyes.

__

Oh god he is so kind to me sometimes but...NO! I won't fall in love again the only thing love does is get people hurt. Aireta thought and turned away from Chibodee and moved closer to the window and leaned on the door.

"Aireta," Chibodee said and kept his gaze on her.

"What?" Aireta asked in her normal annoyed tone as she kept her gaze out the window.

"Please look at me." Chibodee said and moved a little closer to her.

"Move another inch and I'll kick that little happy ass of yours." Aireta warned as she glared at Chibodee out of the corner of her eye.

"Why do you hate me so much Aireta? What have I done to make you hate me so much?" Chibodee asked trying to get her to open up and talk to him. 

Aireta looked over at him and then down at her hands that were fiddling with the bottle that Chibodee had given her a few minutes ago. "I don't want to talk about it." Aireta said and for once her voice wasn't angry but it was extremely sad.

"I've noticed that you seem to be nice to everyone else but me why?" Chibodee asked trying as hard as he could to get her to talk but wasn't really getting anywhere with his little questions.

"Chibodee just drop it," Aireta said and a single tear fell down her cheek. 

"Aireta," Chibodee asked and moved where he was within reaching distance of her and tried to get a good look at her face. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have...." Aireta throwing her arms around his neck and crying into his shoulder cut off Chibodee.

"Oh Chibodee why do you have to be so nice to me?" Aireta asked as she sobbed into his shoulder. 

"Shh, it's all right. If I knew being nice to you would make you cry I could have gotten the sprayers out again." Chibodee said and laughed lightly when she did the same at the remembrance of the water fight they had had earlier. 

"Do you really want to know about me Chibodee?" Aireta asked and moved away from him and sat back down near the door. 

"Yes I would like to know more about you." Chibodee said and smiled at her lightly.

"Well ok here it goes, my mother has been dead for about ten years now. She died when I was six and I've lived with my father ever since. We don't really get along all that great. When I was younger he would tell me that I needed to be stronger than him if I wanted to stay alive in this world. He started training me to fight when I was around eight and it wasn't fun training either. Some times I couldn't even walk back to my room because he had beaten me so much. He told me if I ever told any one that he was the one who put the bruises on me he would kill me. You're the first person I have told besides my friend Mikia." Aireta said and tears started to pour from her eyes again. 

"Aireta that's not right I'm going to turn him in and don't worry you can stay with me and I'll make sure he doesn't get with in five feet of you." Chibodee said and balled his fists up and clenched his teeth. "How could your father do something like that to you?" Chibodee asked himself in complete anger.

"No Chibodee don't say any thing to any one or I may not be back to argue with you." Aireta said and put her hand on Chibodee's cheek and smiled at sweetly for the first time.

"you're very beautiful when you're smiling." Chibodee said and smiled back at her and slowly started to lean down toward her. 

"Chibodee," Aireta said and moved closer to him as well. 

Chibodee and Aireta's lips met and Chibodee wrapped his arms around Aireta's waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck. When they broke the kiss for air Aireta looked up into Chibodee's eyes and smiled at him again. 

"You jerk, I hate you." Aireta said and smiled at him.

"Yea brat, same here." Chibodee said and brought her up and their lips met in another passionate kiss.

****

Author's Note: Well here you go chapter three. I hope you like it. I'm going to try and post a new chapter everyday and if I can't I'll leave a note on the author's note of the previous chapter telling you. So thanks for reading my chapter and as you can tell I'm really into writing it. Please everyone review this chapter and tell me what you think. I had to make a little sweet moment between Aireta and Chibodee. Do you think they make a good couple? Please tell me if you do or not. 


End file.
